eYeS
by Phylli
Summary: Your eyes don't shine anymore.Not like they use to.
1. pOEM

A/N:Well this is a poem that can be interpreted from Itachi to Sasuke or my Yet-to-be-made OC, way it works. And I like it.I hope you do too.

EYES

Your eyes don't shine anymore.

Not like they use to.

They don't sparkle in the light like the others do.

There is no glee

But darkness

Which I have spread

Sometimes I think it would be better

If I would have left you for dead…

Its more blood on my hands

But I would bear that cross

For your life innocence

I have lost


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE!

Our tale begins as many as them do, with a boy, but not just any boy, mind you, this boy was a special boy. Once upon a time but not so long ago this special boy had the ability to do whatever he so much as wished. Well, almost anything. But with one fatal choice this special boy's dreams and wishes shattered and came hurdling around him leaving nothing more than a sliver of hope covered in vengeance.

Itachi ran. He ran for his life, from shame but most of all he ran for hope.

His fragile heart thudded against his chest as he flew through the large morose trees of his former country, Kohonaha.

I must put as much distance as possible between us as possible, was his only thoughts.

Dark shadows fell over him partially, hiding him from the moons radiant light. The boy was running on autopilot.

Blood covered his senses; the smell of copper pungent in his nostrils, dark flecks of dried plasma under calloused fingers, a bitter mixture of bile and metal in his throat ,yet last but not least his eyes which seemed to be drowning in crimson as it burn and blurred his vision. Faintly he could still hear the imaginary screams of his murdered kin ringing in his ears. The boy gulped, pressing against instincts to puke up the acids in his stomach and claw out his own blood red eyes while images and a dark hiss of a chuckle entered his ears.

He pushed forward.

A/N: The story begins in the next CHAPTER!


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He blew into town on quiet feet and weary legs. Long black hair seemed matted and dusty from his long trip on the craggy deserted roads of Iwakagure. I watched him with widened eyes and curious thoughts as did the rest of the town.

"Did you see the stranger," my friend Shizuru asked as she finally found time to meet up with me. The tall pale girl looked at me through light piercing eyes and with a slightly curved mouth. I could see her shake as joy and excitement threatened to break through her skin. I couldn't help but smile. I was a bit excited myself but filled with apprehension at the same time. She wasn't the one that had to live with the scary looking guy.

"Yeah…and calm down before you have a heart attack Zu-chan," I joked, sitting my rump on a stray overturned crate. We were in the heart of our small town, the shopping centers. It was noisy despite its size and the fact this mysterious stranger had arrived had given the townsmen even more of a reason to chatter. I was afraid my ears might fall off.

"So what's he like," Shizuru dived in, as she sat beside me on the large crate. Both of our legs swung in the dusty air while we watched local merchant sell their products. My eyes, as usual landed, on some poky at the candy merchant's store. Spit dribbled down my chin.

Zuru nudged me and scowled.  
"Stop being greedy Nory, and answer me. What's the guy like? Is he cute? I heard he's cute! What'd your parents say about him?"

I ignored her as she continued to babble. My thoughts were clouded as it was with the week before, the week the stranger had arrived.

Harsh whispers. Scowls, forced smiles, sly (fearful?) glances. That is what my parents thought of him. Untrustworthy. So why would they allow the quiet boy to stay at our hospice, if he was so…bad.

I had asked myself this a million times before but I still couldn't come up with an answer for it. I tapped my chin rhythmically.

Nory, Shizuru's whine caught off guard, and I looked up.

"What?"

"You're not answering me…You know something don't you Noiry? I know you do."

Shizuru wailed as she leaned closer, until our noses were touching. My widened eyes were the opposite of hers: narrowed. I scowled back.

"Get out my face, woman," I shrieked then lightly pushed her away. She fell back slightly before sitting up rigidly. A bubbly laugh escaped her lips.

"KAMI! Youre like a book, what did they say what did they say," she sang in her high soprano voice. I glared and pouted.

"Shuddap, before someone hears you I hissed," touching my friends shoulder and shaking her like there was no tomorrow. Quickly she did as I said, catching on to the secrecy in my voice. She leaned forward, mumbling to herself.

"Is it really that bad?"

I bit my lip, shrugging.

"I guess Mama and Daddy don't like him for some odd reason. They've been tip toeing around him since the day he came…plus they won't let Daisuke or me near him. They always give us errands or some crap like that…"

I trailed off seeing the puzzled look on my friends face.

"Damn, that is pretty bizarre…but now that I think about it, even my Mom has been acting weird. She and keep throwing around the name,"Uchiha" but every time I walk into the room with them they clamp up and act as if nothing had happened. It's totally weird!"

I nodded vigorously in agreement, my head pounding from the strain of thought not to mention the dizziness. The world slowly stopped spinning and I slowly remembered my real reason for coming to the shopping center: candy and lots of it. Slyly I glanced at the 's stash of delicious intangible candy. So close but so far, I sighed. I needed to get closer.

"Hey, Zu-chan, I suddenly piped up," swinging around to smile at my best friend. She, who had been babbling suddenly stopped to look at me.

"What?"

"Got any money on ya?"

"Uh…no wh-"

Shizuru stopped short before narrowing her eyes.

"You're not are you?"

I merely smiled.

Since I was little, I had always had what my father called 'fast hands'. I was always grabbing thing, always touching them before anyone could stop me. This talent of mine as Daddy called it had often landed me in hot water when Mom went shopping for dishes and tiny whatnots. I'm sure over the years all of my accidental breaking of pricey items had accumulated to over a million bucks by now .You would think that after so many beating I would learn to never ever touch anything in a store again, if so then you my friend are horribly mistaken.

My finger snatched at the tiny morsels of candies before quickly stuffing them into the back pockets of my pants. My heart raced at the feeling of adrenaline running through my veins. It was a kind of high without the health deprivation that is what thievery was to me.

Shizuru stood talking to , while I filled my pockets quickly. No one noticed. It wouldn't' be the first time. With a last shove, I sent a huge snickers gliding down my pants and winced at the lack of comfort but I quickly ignored it. I had done this before; instead I stalked off but not too fast. That would look suspicious. I called over my shoulder when I was far enough away that if I needed to I could make a break for it.

"SHIZURU, C'MON," I yelled cupping my mouth, and spinning on my heels so that I was walking backwards, we got to go! Shizuru, that actress, nodded before waving goodbye to who returned the courtesy but didn't so much as send a smile my way. That old bastard and I had soured history. So I didn't feel too bad about stealing from him. What a Sucker!

Shizuru quickly, caught up with her long legs and smacked me in the arm as punishment for being a lil hoodlum, as she called it. Her voice was low as she scolded me.

"Ya know one day this'll catch up to you, "she told me sagely, while we stopped so I could get the snickers out my pants. No one saw me as I did so, and Zuru grimaced.

"That's nasty."

"So is your face," I joked, sticking my tongue out. She smacked me again and I scowled.

"Do you want your cut or not."

Shizuru weighed the options before sticking out her hand and lip.

She said nothing while I dumped the handful of treats in her palm. She rejected the snickers.

I snorted before taking out a piece from my other candy filled pocket. That side was for Daisuke, my brother, and I to split. Zuru popped a piece in her mouth before stuffing the stolen goods into her own pockets. She made sure to keep it dispersed so that when she went home she wouldn't get into trouble. I did the same.

Later on that evening, when the sun was setting and it was time to head home, we said our goodbyes and promised to see each other at school tomorrow.


End file.
